


Come into my World

by Saxony55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxony55/pseuds/Saxony55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis longs for Harry. <br/>Harry finds out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not my first fanfic, but this is my first One Direction fic. Hope you enjoy!!! We'll see where this goes.

 

It was late; the sound of the tires rolling over the highway was steady and reassuring to Louis. It was a sound he knew all too well after so much touring. The bus was quiet and he knew that other than the driver he was the only one that was still awake. It was then in dark with the quiet surrounding him that he opened up Tumblr and went to the same tag he visited most nights. He typed each letter knowing he shouldn’t be looking, but he never could help himself. Larry Stylinson. His heart raced as it opened and he scrolled through the images. Some were photoshopped pics, others were fanart. It didn’t matter which it all excited him. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked at the sketch of him and Harry. Louis ran his finger over the image outlining their shapes wishing he was actually touching skin and not a cold computer screen.

He did this most nights even though he felt guilty for it. Louis had been in love with Harry since the beginning. He’d noticed him the first time he’d laid eyes on him in the mass of people at the audition and followed him into that bathroom. It had been love at first sight for him, but he knew that Harry was straight. Management had figured out Louis sexual orientation pretty quickly and set him up with a girl. She was in on the whole thing, but the boys in the band had no idea. He figured it was better this way and chose to love Harry from afar.

They were best friends now, the rumors of it being something more had made things awkward especially for Louis since he desperately wanted them to be true. He’d noticed the same longing stares and had hoped they meant more than they really did. Harry just loved everyone. He was always smiling and so generous with himself. It made Louis grin just thinking about the curly haired boy, but he knew deep down they would never be more than just friends.

Louis kept scrolling through the tag reading a couple fanfics, watching gifs of him with Harry. It was easy to believe they were really in love and he loved to fantasize right along with all the fans about the type of relationship they would have. Deep down he knew he should stop, but he couldn’t figure out a way to give up on his dream. He knew Harry would never love him the way he wanted him to so he clung to his dreams. The next picture he came to was pretty erotic, Harry was sprawled out and Louis was bent over giving him head. He licked his lips and let his hand reach under the covers. Louis had just passed the elastic waistband of his briefs when he heard Liam crawl out from the bunk below him and head to the back of the bus. Louis was flustered, his heart racing, and he swallowed in relief of not being caught. He fell asleep without relieving himself.

Sometime in the night they arrived at the venue, and after breakfast went in for rehearsals. Harry looked perfect as usual, with his hair pulled back in a black headband and tight black pants. He’d lost his shirt after the second song, sweat clinging to his body, his face red from running around stage. He grinned at Louis before taking a long gulp of water. Louis watched as his adams apple bobbed as he gulped down the water before pouring the rest of it over his body. Harry Styles would be the death of him he thought and then forced himself to look away. He knew that would have been one of those moments the fans would have said his fond was showing. After lunch they had a bit of free time, some of the guys were going out to greet some fans, but Louis needed a cold shower so he headed back to the hotel.

He was sharing his room with Harry, separate beds of course, but for right now he was alone and thought about looking at that picture again from last night. He still hadn’t gotten off and needed to release a little pent up frustration so he opened up the laptop, and searched for the drawing. He found it pretty easily and bit his lip in anticipation and he reached into his shorts finding himself already hard. Louis stared at the picture as he stroked his length wishing it was Harry’s hand on him and not his own. He just kept staring at the artwork, Harry naked and exposed, and Louis called out his name as he was starting to get close.

“Oh my god”, Louis could have easily been the one to say those words, but it was another voice from across the room. He turned to see Harry’s shocked face staring at him. Harry turned trying to leave, but ran full force into the door, “Shit”. He turned from the door holding his nose and bent over, tears in his eyes, and trying to hold back the blood.

Louis rushed across the room, hopping over one of the beds to get to Harry, “I think you may have broken it. You need ice”, Louis grabbed the door handle only to be stopped by Harry’s hand on his arm, “What?”

“You’re kinda naked”, Harry said averting his eyes.

He covered himself quickly and ran back across the room blushing as he put his pants on, “Shit, sorry”, Louis was beyond embarrassed as he left the room heading to the ice machine. He was trembling as he reentered the room finding Harry sitting on the edge of the bed facing the ceiling. Louis went about grabbing a towel and wrapping it around some ice before placing it on the bridge of Harry’s obviously broken nose. “How in the hell are we going to explain this?”

Harry attempted a laugh, but it was different, it didn’t reach his eyes, and Louis fidgeted not wanting to mention the elephant in the room. “I’m clumsy, I’m sure they’ll believe whatever I come up with, but don’t worry I won’t tell anyone”

“Look, Harry”, Louis wasn’t sure what to say next. He wanted to say there was a logical explanation for what he had walked in on, but how could he explain saying Harry’s name as he was wanking off to a drawing of a naked Harry getting sucked off by an equally naked Louis. There really wasn’t any lie that would make sense.

“You don’t have to say anything, Lou”, the bleeding had stopped and Harry stood up, “I need to go have this seen about. We’ll talk later”, and then he was gone before Louis could say anything. He walked back to his bed, tears stinging his eyes, and slammed his laptop closed. He knew everything had changed in that moment and he hated himself for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get to have their talk, sort of

The day seemed to drag on incessantly; Louis had a few interviews and he went out to meet with some fans that were waiting outside the hotel. He didn’t see Harry again until that night right before they went on stage. The stadium was packed to the ceilings, the fans loud and happy as usual, but Harry seemed off the whole night. Louis hoped no one would notice, but he could already tell on the faces of the other boys they saw it too. As usual they stayed apart on stage, but Louis couldn’t help but keep glancing over at Harry with his taped up nose and hoping that things could be okay between them again.

After the concert he wasn’t sure where to go; he knew he should just go back to his room and get some sleep, but he knew Harry would be there and he wasn’t sure he was ready to face him just yet. Louis hid out in the dressing room for a while and then went back out to the stage. It was so different now. It was empty and dark and it looked as hollow as he felt. Part of him wanted to scream out into the vast darkness, but the other part of him just wanted to run. He could run away and never look back, but he knew if he started running he’d never be able to stop. Louis knew he had to face this head on so with a heavy heart he headed out into the night and back to his hotel. 

The glow of the television was the only light when he opened the door and found Harry sprawled out on his bed. Long lean limbs awkwardly placed braided in with the crisp white sheets as he snored softly. Louis let his eyes wander over him in a way that he never allowed himself to when Harry was awake. He was so beautiful like this and Louis didn’t want to look away. He considered waking him and getting the talk over with, but he decided to let him rest and deal with this all tomorrow. Louis slid into the other bed and watched Harry sleeping until he could no longer hold his eyelids open.

Morning came before he knew it and Harry was already dressed and packing his suitcase when Louis woke up. “Where are we heading today?”

“Texas, I think, or maybe Tennessee, I can’t remember, but I know it’s an off day. We’ll just be traveling on the bus”, Harry told him as he zipped up his luggage. “I’ll see you downstairs”, and then he shrugged on his coat and slid on his dark sunglasses as he slid out the door. 

Louis showered, threw on some comfortable clothes and headed out to the bus. The other boys were already there goofing off and teasing each other. Louis just passed by them and found his way to his bunk. He couldn’t have the discussion with Harry with all the other guys around and he wasn’t sure how to act around him until then. He decided to just pretend to have a headache and hide away for the day. The bus started and rolled away from the venue. Louis pulled out his phone to play games and browse the internet; it was an hour later when the text popped up.

So you’re avoiding me?

Louis looked at Harry’s text and his heart raced not knowing how to answer, but then immediately going on the defensive.

You’re the one that left the room so fast this morning

I was angry after waiting up for you last night. What time did you get back to the room?

Don’t know. Late. Sorry, didn’t know you waited up

I thought we should talk

Yea

Louis gave a one word answer knowing that yes they did need to talk, but he had no idea where to begin. How do you tell your best friend that you’re in love with them? How do things remain the same after that? The last thing he wanted to do was push Harry away, but he knew he had to tell him the truth. After a couple minutes Harry finally responded.

I’m still not exactly sure what I walked in on. I know I heard you say my name, but you have a girlfriend. I’m not sure what all this means

The girlfriend isn’t real, never was. Management set it up.

Seriously???

Yea

Wow

I know

So you like guys?

Yea

You like me?

Louis paused, it was now or never, and his heart was literally hammering out of his chest. His fingers were literally shaking as he typed his response.

Yea

I don’t know what to say

You don’t have to say anything. I know you’re straight. I never would have said anything to you, but you walked in on me. Couldn’t really explain it away

How did I not know? Some fans even figured it out or at least you know half of it.

I know. I know this is a lot. I don’t want it to change things between us. Still best friends?

Of course

Louis was finally able to relax some at Harry’s last text. He’d been hoping Harry would still want to be friends, but he wouldn’t have blamed him if he needed things to change. He took a deep breath he hadn’t been aware that he’d been holding and typed.

Thanks for that and for not outing me to the guys

You should tell them

I’m not ready yet. Baby steps.

They’ll be okay with it. They’ll support you

Maybe, but let’s just keep this between us now, okay?

Okay. It’ll be our little secret. You should come out here and hang out with us. I know you don’t really have a headache.

Maybe later, I just need some time to myself

I get it. Later then

Louis laid there in his bunk and held to the phone to his chest smiling. He’d done it. He’d told Harry and everything was still going to be okay. It had been the outcome he’d hoped for, but wasn’t sure he was going to get. The tires rolled noisily over the roads and lulled Louis right to sleep. He hadn’t gotten enough rest the night before as always his dreams were about Harry. Normally he dreamed out them being together, but this dream was about Harry accepting him. Harry stood in a rose garden with open arms ready to embrace Louis. He was sound asleep not knowing that Harry was thinking about Louis as he reread through their texts. Harry didn’t want things to change, but the more he thought about it the more he thought that maybe change wasn’t such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you were all able to follow the text conversation and know who was talking when. If anyone isn't sure I can go back and put an H or an L before the texts. Just let me know if I need to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets drunk

The bus pulled into Austin, Texas and up to the W hotel where the boys would be staying for the night. The show wasn’t until tomorrow night so they had the night to do whatever they wanted. Liam wanted to go out, Zayn wanted to stay in, and Niall just wanted to drink and it didn’t matter where. Harry of course wasn’t legal in the states so they decided to all hang out in Niall’s room and splurge on the mini bar and room service. Louis tried to avoid the boys and head off to his room, but Harry wouldn’t let him. He hooked his arm around Louis’s and pouted, “Come on, please, stay and have a few drinks with us.”

Louis finally smiled and agreed; he never could say no to Harry. They pooled all the liquor from all of their rooms and then called down to room service for some more. Niall and Harry were definitely drinking more than their fair share and Louis sipped on his not wanting to get too inebriated and do something he would regret. They played music and games, talked, and danced around the room being silly. It was fun until Niall passed out and Liam said it was time to head to bed for everyone. They tucked Niall into his bed and everyone went back to their rooms. Since Louis was sharing with Harry he was in charge of helping him down the hall. 

“Are the walls moving?” Harry’s speech was slurred and he was weaving back and forth even with Louis trying to keep him stable.

“No, just us”, Louis pulled him tighter as Harry started to slip out of him embrace to the floor, “You know you could help me, are you even trying to walk?” Harry just giggled loudly, “Ssshh, I’m sure people are trying to sleep around here”. Harry put his finger up to his lips as if trying to remind himself to stay quiet as they continued down the hall like a ship on stormy seas swaying back and forth. 

They finally made it back to their room and Harry clung onto Louis’s back as Louis slid the card key into the slot opening the door and they fell into the room. Louis was pinned against the wall and Harry was still holding onto him. “Oops, sorry Lou”, he was giggling again.

“Could you please get off of me now?” Louis tried to back up and it sent Harry into the opposite wall still laughing. “Sorry Harry” and Louis turned around facing him in the small hallway of their hotel room. “Guess I don’t know my own strength.”

Harry leaned in closing the space between them, “You know I can’t stop picturing you from the other day. The way you were touching yourself, it’s all I can think about”.

Louis tried to step back as a blush rose up in his cheeks, but the wall was there stopping him. Louis was suddenly nervous from Harry’s words and figured he was joking or it was the alcohol talking. He gulped as Harry moved in closer, “You’re really drunk. We should get you to bed”.

“Okay”, they turned heading for the bed. Louis was just going to get him to the bed and then go to his own bed across the room, but Harry started taking off his clothes. His shirt went first, and then shoes, he was just about to drop his pants when Louis stopped him. “What?”

“Let me get you to the bed before you start stripping down”

Harry smiled, dipped his head just a bit, but then looked at Louis with his big green eyes, “Is this making you uncomfortable? I’ve taken my clothes off in front of you a million times”

“Yea, but not while I was holding you up to keep you from falling down” Louis tried to avert his eyes away from Harry’s.

“So it’s a proximity thing”, Harry’s words garbled from the alcohol. He grinned, “I don’t mind. If you want to look then look”, he paused before taking Louis’s hand in his and placing it on his bare chest, “Or you can touch”.

Louis shoved Harry back and he fell onto his bed that had been a few feet away, “Fuck you. I tell you something personal about me and you think it’s funny to mess with my head like this? Go to bed and sleep it off. Liquor makes you a royal arse”

Harry leaned up on his elbows, “I wasn’t making fun and yea I’m drunk, but I know what I’m doing”. 

“Just go to bed”, and Louis stormed across the room and got into his own bed fully clothed and faced the window not wanting to look at Harry. He heard movement across the room, but closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure what game Harry was playing, but he thought best to just ignore him so he didn’t give in to him. Then he felt the bed move and Harry’s hand on his side, “What the hell?” Louis moved fast losing his balance and fell into the floor, “Damn it, Harry. Get in your own bed”

“Nope, not until you listen to me”. Louis looked up at Harry to find that he was now completely naked.

“Harry, put some clothes on”, he closed his eyes as he stood up and then faced the window fighting every urge he had. Louis wanted Harry, but not like this and he knew in the morning Harry would regret all of this. He was drunk, too drunk, and Louis just had to keep telling his self that.

“Lou”, Harry’s voice was impossibly close. He must be standing right behind him and he tensed as Harry’s hand slipped around his waist. “Turn around and look at me”, he whispered right in his ear sending a tingle all the way down his spine.

“Are you still naked?”

“Yes”, he whispered again and this time Louis felt it in his groin.

Louis took a deep breath, “Then, no, not until you at least put on some pants”

“I thought you liked me? Don’t you want to look at me, Lou? You could watch me touch myself the way I saw you the other day. All you have to do is turn around. I’m already touching myself for you”

He was frozen in place; Louis’s heart was hammering in his chest. His length hard and all he wanted was to turn around and give in. It would have been so easy, but he knew one of two things would happen then. Either Harry was playing a very sick joke on him and would laugh at him, or things would go too far between them and Harry would hate himself for it in the morning. For both their sakes Louis turned around and averted his eyes from Harry and ran straight into the bathroom locking his self in. He ran the shower to drown out Harry’s voice and let the cold water run over him blending in with his tears. Louis wasn’t sure what the hell had just happened in the other room or why Harry would behave that way. He just knew that his wish of everything being normal between them wasn’t likely to happen now. Tomorrow morning Harry would wake up and remember his actions and everything would be more awkward between them than it already was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up and the boys have to try and sort through the previous evening

The carpet was rough against his cheek as he woke up on the hard floor and rolled over. He moaned as the pounding in his head overtook him and the nausea surfaced. The room was spinning as he sat up and found himself lying on the floor right outside the bathroom, reaching up for the door he found it locked. Harry scurried across the carpet emptying the contents of his stomach into the plastic liner of the waste basket. Slowly he stood up, his whole body aching from sleeping on the ground and that’s when he glanced down finding himself naked. He grabbed a robe and slung it on loosely tying it at the waist. “Man I really shouldn’t have drank so much”, he said it to himself as he rested his head in his hand before running his long fingers through his tousled curls. “Lou, you in there, I’ve got to take a wee”, Harry knocked on the door.

Silence came from the other side of the bathroom door, so Harry glanced around the room. Neither bed had been slept in so Harry started to rack his brain for memories from the night before, but the last thing he could fully remember was attempting to walk down the hall. He knocked again a little louder causing his head to hurt more, “Come on, the door is locked, let me in”, and this time he heard movement from the bathroom and Louis cursed out loud.

Louis looked as bad as Harry felt as he opened the bathroom door stepping out, but not meeting Harry in the eyes, “It’s all yours”. He stepped into the bathroom and headed straight for the toilet relieving his self. The world still seemed to be moving and he felt queasy again. He grabbed a washcloth, wetting it with cool water and placed it on the back of his neck hoping the feeling passed. Harry closed his eyes and the first memory hit him like a freight train. He’d crawled into bed with Louis last night. He’d flirted; he’d pretty much thrown himself at his best friend last night and the memories kept coming. The bile rose in his throat, and he bent over the toilet dry heaving. He had no idea how he was going to walk back into their room and look Louis in the face. He was completely embarrassed by his behavior last night, but another part of him knew where it had stemmed from. 

Harry had been having trouble concentrating ever since he’d walked in on Lou the other day. He just kept picturing him lying there spread out on the bed touching his self and calling out Harry’s name. Harry had even been having vivid dreams about Louis, sexual dreams about the two of him, and even though he’d never really thought about a guy like that the dreams had turned him on. He was confused about all of it and it seemed the alcohol had lowered too many inhibitions. The shower was an all too easy escape as he stepped in letting the warm water wash away the stench of the night before; he could smell the liquor leaking out of his pores. 

When he stepped out of the bathroom Louis was sitting on his bed playing with his phone. Harry coughed once and then, “So”, he paused so unsure of what to say in this situation, “I um, I’m really sorry about last night.”

Louis looked up from his iPhone, his eyes still wouldn’t meet Harry’s as he just glanced in his general direction, “It’s fine, you were drunk”

Harry stepped forward wanting to go to Louis, but also not sure if that was okay, “It’s obviously not fine. You can’t even look at me”.

He looked straight into Harry’s eyes then, but they weren’t the same. Louis wasn’t his normal happy self, something had changed last night and Harry wanted to kick himself in his own arse for letting this happen. “I’m looking, it’s fine. Just drop it Harry”

“No, I’m not leaving this alone. I fucked up. I am sorry. I was a royal drunk idiot, but please don’t let this change anything. I can’t lose my best friend”, Harry had tears in his eyes with worry, but he refused to cry and play the victim in this moment.

“You’re right; you were a complete wanker last night. You crossed a line. You can’t just toy with my emotions because you think it’s funny. I laid my truth out for you the other day and you just spit it in my face. You know how I feel about you, Harry. I thought it could be the same as before, but obviously it can’t.” Louis was angry as he stood up from the bed to face Harry.

He was frozen in place as he listened to all of it, “Louis, I wasn’t toying with you and I certainly wasn’t trying to make you feel bad about what you told me. I’m pretty sure if you hadn’t pushed me away we would have made out last night.”

Louis’s jaw dropped, “Excuse me, we would have what? Harry you are straight”

“Well my current dreams would say otherwise”, he paced the room unsure of everything, but decided to just go for it; “You were honest with me so I’m going to be honest with you. I’ve been having extremely erotic dreams about you, well you and me, you know together, doing stuff. Fuck this is coming out all wrong”

“You’re dreaming about us? Like what?” Louis looked curious and nervous as he played with his hair.

Harry knew he was blushing, he gulped, and “You want details. I figured doing stuff was pretty self-explanatory”

“Actually stuff isn’t that much of an explanation. I mean were we playing naked football or”, now it was Louis who paused unable to say what he knew the stuff was.

“We were kissing and touching each other. It was actually pretty hot”, Harry stated and he could feel himself getting hard under his robe just thinking about the images from his dream.

Louis was now the one blushing and he looked down at his bare feet, “Is that something you’ve thought about before or just since the other day?”

“Since the other day, I um, I’m not sure how to say this, but when I saw you like that, it turned me on. I wasn’t expecting that, that’s why I turned so fast and ran into the door. Now I can’t stop thinking about it”

Louis was still looking at the ground when he asked not seeing that Harry was slowly moving towards him, “So what does this mean?”

Harry stepped into Louis’s personal space placing his hand under Lou’s chin and forcing his head up to look at him. He was done with words as he leaned in closing the gap between them. Harry was breaths away from Louis’s lips when Lou stepped back and looked away. Confused Harry stepped back as well, “I thought you liked me?”

“I do”, Louis still wouldn’t look at him, “But I’m your friend first, and I won’t lose our friendship because you are suddenly feeling curious about boys. I’ve known I was gay since I was young, the same way you know you are straight and I won’t be some experiment for you to play with and then go back to your girls. I can’t be that for you. I’m sorry” and Harry watched as Louis stepped away, put on his shoes, and walked out of their hotel room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little more intense

The next couple weeks had been torture for Harry; he wasn’t sleeping well and when he did he would dream about Louis. The dreams were becoming more intense especially after he stupidly searched Larry Stylinson on the internet. The drawings and photoshopped photos had made him imagine more intimate moments with Louis than he already was. Louis asked for a private room and Harry had been rooming in hotels with Niall ever since. The distance was the worst. Louis was right there near him, but he might as well have been across the globe as much as they were currently speaking.

The rest of the guys seemed to all sense that something was up, but hadn’t asked more than to make sure they were okay. Louis and Harry would just smile and say they were fine. Neither of them was willing to discuss what was really going on. Harry wasn’t fine though, he couldn’t stop thinking about Louis, but he was trying his hardest to accept his wishes and stay away. It was at a show in Charlotte when everything finally came to a head. They piled off stage, the fans still screaming, and Harry was close to tears as he punched a wall right off stage. He had forgotten the lyrics of at least five songs and the rest of the band had to cover for him. Harry was furious with his self; he knew he could do better.

Liam walked over to him, “Harry, are you okay, seriously this time? Are you on drugs are something?”

“Drugs, you think I’m taking drugs?” Harry turned away from the wall holding his hand that was currently throbbing.

“It’s a pretty accurate assessment after the way you’ve been acting. Not to mention you look like absolute shit. You’ve lost weight and I can tell you’re not sleeping just by looking at the circles under your eyes. We’ve tried to let you sort whatever this is on your own, but after that performance I can’t do that anymore. If you need rehab we can reschedule some shows. You’re the most important thing right now” Liam reached out laying a reassuring hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“I’m not on drugs. I’m just figuring out some stuff and it’s got me stressed out. I’ll get it together, I promise”, Harry wiped the sweat from his brow.

Zayn stepped in then, “No offense, but if you could handle this on your own, you would have done so already. I don’t know what’s going on with you, but we are all here for you”

Harry noticed that Louis was hanging back letting the others talk and Harry had no idea what to tell them to get them off his back. There was no way he was going to tell them the truth. What would the guys say if he said he’d been having sexual fantasies about Louis and he wasn’t going to out Louis either. He came up with a believable lie and hoped it got the guys off his back, “There’s this girl I hooked up with before the tour, she thinks she’s pregnant, so I’m just stressed out over it.”

Louis’s eyes widened in disbelief, but the others fell for it, asking questions and trying to reassure Harry that it was going to work out and everything would be okay. Harry just nodded, smiled, and tried to seem convincing in his new lie. He didn’t want to deal with any more questions so instead of going to the hotel he headed for the tour bus figuring he’d just crash there for the night. He headed for the shower since he was covered in sweat from the show; he let his mind wander to Louis the way it did most of the time now. Harry couldn’t help but smile as he imagined Louis was in the shower with him on his knees right in front of him and all wet. He let his hand move down his chest, taking his length and stroking himself as the images took him over. It didn’t take long before he was moaning out, cumming on the tiled wall, and Louis’s name fell from his lips. 

He felt more awake as he dried off and stepped out of the shower wrapping his towel around his waist. He didn’t expect to see anyone else on the bus, but there was Louis sitting on his bunk right across from him, “Hey”, he was blushing so Harry immediately knew he’d heard everything.

“Hey”, Harry gulped, his nerves taking him over.

“I guess we’re even now”, Louis tried to laugh it off.

“Yea, I guess”, Harry wanted to crawl into the first hole he could find and die of embarrassment. 

Louis stood up facing him; they were too close in the cramped space, “So there’s not really a pregnant girl is there?” Harry just shook his head no staring at Louis’s chest unable to meet his eyes. “So the real reason you’re stressed out, not eating, not sleeping, and fucking up on stage is me?” Harry nodded, biting at his lip in an attempt not to cry. The whole situation was becoming a lot for him to deal with. “I’m sorry. What do you need me to do? I had no idea it was this serious”

Harry unloaded like a cork popping out of a champagne bottle, “What I needed from you was for you to kiss me two weeks ago. I needed answers. I needed to know what the fuck was going on in my screwed up head. I have no one to talk to about this. I mean who can I go and say hey I think I might be gay. I’m one fifth of a famous pop group. I can’t trust anyone with that kind of information. You said you wouldn’t be some experiment for me, but who the fuck am I supposed to experiment with? Not that I want to try this shit with anyone else. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be so close to you on stage and all I’m thinking about is you and me doing god knows what to each other and then I forgot the damn words tonight cause I kept imagining what you would look like riding my cock”, Harry blushed then, his heart pounding, and he turned trying to head to his bunk.

Louis grabbed his hand turning him to face him again, “Yea I know how hard that is. I’ve been dealing with that for three years. You’re falling apart after only two weeks. I also understand how it feels to not be able to talk to someone about this since I’ve been dealing with keeping myself in the closet and dating my beard. It’s fucking exhausting, but I do it. I do it for you and the other guys. I won’t do anything that could harm the group and I’m pretty sure me being openly gay won’t help us. I’ve kept my feelings about you locked away too and it kills me every damn day.”

“How do you deal with it?” Harry looked up at him hoping he was going to have all the answers.

“I just do. I don’t have another choice”, Louis ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the top bunk. “And I don’t think you’re gay. I think you are probably just confused.”

Harry sat down on the bottom bunk and put his head in his hands, “I have no fucking clue what I am. I just know I can’t sleep without having erotic dreams about you and me.”

“You like girls though right? I mean you’ve dated so many of them”

“Girls are pretty, but I’ve never really felt like this for any girl. I’ve never loved a girl and typically nothing lasts more than a few months with them.”

Louis sat down next to him, “But Harry wouldn’t you know if you liked guys. I mean do you find guys attractive?”

“Yea some guys are good looking, some girls are”, Harry looked over at Louis.

“And have you ever wanted to kiss a guy before?” Louis leaned forward waiting for his answer.

“Truthfully I’ve never really thought about it before, but now that I have I can’t seem to stop thinking about it. I just wish you’d help me figure this out. What’s the worst that could happen if you just kiss me?” Harry leaned a little more forward.

Louis leaned away, “The worst is that what if you hate it because I know I’ll love it and then I can’t deal with that rejection. I can’t go there with you and end up disappointed.”

 

“But what if I like it? What if you get to kiss me and not have the disappointment”, Harry laid his hand on Louis’s knee. It was gesture he’d done a million times, but now it was different. Everything had changed between them.

“You’re not going to shut up about this until I just kiss you, are you?”

Harry grinned in that moment. He knew he’d won. He knew Louis was going to give in to him, so he just grinned, his big smile, “No”

“Fine”, Louis turned toward Harry in the bunk, “Let’s do this”

“Right now?” Harry was suddenly nervous, “I mean I’m just wearing a towel”

“It’s now or never. Are you sure this is what you really want?”

Harry nodded, he took a deep breath and reached for Louis letting his hands slide through Louis’s hair to hold his head in place. He wasn’t going to give him the chance to move away again. Harry leaned in, his heart hammering in his chest, until his lips were brushing against Louis’s. They were softer than he’d imagined them, more pliable than Louis had let on, but then a cough from the front of the bus broke them apart. Zayn was standing there looking at them with his mouth hung open in shock. Harry grabbed his towel and ran for the rear, Zayn turned around to get off the bus, and Louis was left sitting on his bunk scared out of his mind at what this all meant and he could still feel Harry’s lips on his own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first of all I am a horrible person for not updating this in almost a year. The writing bug has bit me again. I actually have a new story idea I will be working on soon as well as getting back to this one.
> 
>  
> 
> Things with the boys escalate and Louis talks with Zayn

Chapter 6

Louis sat there on the bunk, tracing his finger over his own lips wishing they were still touching Harry’s. More than anything he wanted to run to the back of the bus and find out how Harry felt about that kiss, but instead he ran off the bus. He could see Zayn just a few feet away puffing a cigarette, “Hey, can I bum one of those?”

Zayn pulled out the pack of cigarettes from his back pocket, opened it up, and Louis took one as Zayn was flicking his lighter for him. “So um, about what you just walked in on”

“I don’t need to know”, the dark haired boy stated calmly as a cloud of smoke drifted above his head.

“Seriously, you don’t have a single question about that?” Louis was always surprised by Zayn.

“Not if you don’t want me to. If you and Harry are together then that is your business”

Louis finished his cigarette tossing it to the ground and stomping out the cherry with his shoe, “We’re not together. That was our first kiss”

“So I have the worst timing ever, sorry mate. If I’d known what I would be walking into I’d never gotten on the bus.”

“I know that man. I just need to know you’re not going to say anything to anybody, not even the other guys”, Louis was ready to plead with Zayn if needed.

Zayn tossed his cigarette and shoved his hands in his pockets, “If you don’t want me to say anything then I won’t, but the guys won’t give two shits if you’re gay. We love you like a brother”

Louis smiled, “I know, I’m just not sure I’m ready. Harry just found out about me recently and now you. I’ll come out when I’m ready”

“There is no pregnant girl is there? You’re the thing that has Harry freaked out?”

“Yea”, Louis ran his hand through his tousled hair, “We’re working through it. I’ll help him, I promise. Just promise me that you aren’t going to start having visions about me kissing you and I think we’ll be just fine”

Zayn laughed, “You’re not really my type. If I was going to go for a dude I think I’d want someone more like Liam”

They both laughed, Louis felt calmer about the whole situation as he climbed back on the bus. He found Harry sitting on the couch back in his clothes and he could tell he’d been watching everything through the window. Harry looked nervous rubbing his hands against the fabric of his jeans, “What did he say? Did he freak out?”

“No, actually he was really cool about it. He won’t say anything”, Louis said as he grabbed a pack of gum from the window ledge and popped a piece into his mouth. “Now I need to know how you’re doing.”

Harry leaned forward, his hair falling into his face, “Better now that I’m not freaking out about Zayn walking in on us kissing”

“And how was that kiss?” Louis asked as he sat on the couch next to Harry.

The curly haired boy grinned, a blush spreading to his cheeks, “Really nice, actually”, he smiled reaching out for Louis, his fingers lacing through his hair and pulling him in for another kiss. It was so sudden that Louis almost choked on his gum as he felt Harry’s tongue stroking his own. He moaned out as relaxed into it, deepening the kiss as he reached out for Harry. His hands were everywhere and then Louis was straddling Harry, and now it was Harry moaning at the friction of Louis sitting on his lap. “Oh God, Lou”, Harry huffed out as Louis suckled on his ear, “That feels good”

Louis broke the contact then, staring straight into Harry’s eyes, “Is this actually happening? I’m not dreaming?” Harry pinched him hard on the ass, “Ouch what the fuck was that for?”

Harry smiled that full smile that reached his eyes and made Louis’s heart flutter. It was a smile he’d missed seeing recently, “Just wanted to prove you weren’t dreaming”.

“I just can’t believe this is real. I’ve dreamed about this since the first time I saw you and now here you are, here we are making out. It’s just hard to fully believe it.”

“Believe it”, Harry grabbed Louis again pulling him in for another kiss, but this one wasn’t as frantic as the last one. This one he slowly tasted him, pulling on his lower lip, tracing his tongue along his mouth. Harry was perfectly happy just sitting there kissing and feeling Louis heavy against his legs. He’d never really thought that he could be gay, but in this moment with Louis’s perfect ass against his growing erection he wasn’t sure he’d ever been straight. He wanted more, he wanted everything with this beautiful boy, and he started to unbutton Louis’s shirt. Then Louis’s hands flew up stopping him, “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to stop this before we make a huge mistake”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have some differences to sort out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying getting back into this story. Hope you are enjoying it too.

Louis’s words cut Harry to the quick as he shoved the older boy off of him, “Sorry I’m such a fucking mistake”, he was hurt as he stood up crossing his arms across his chest. More than anything he wanted to head straight off the bus; he didn’t want Louis to see how hurt he’d been by his words.

It was too late though; Louis knew exactly what he’d done and regretted how he’d said them immediately. “I’m not saying that you are a mistake. I mean, Harry, you’re perfect. I’m just saying that this”, he motioned between them, “This could have huge consequences if it doesn’t go well”

Harry paced back and forth in the front of the bus, shoving his hands in his too tight jeans, “What do you mean”, he looked a sullen little boy who had lost his favorite toy.

“I mean”, Louis walked over to Harry taking his hand and leading him back over to the couch, “That you are my best friend, my band mate, we pretty much live and work together. What if we do this and you realize you’re actually straight and everything gets awkward. We could fuck up our friendship and that’s really important to me. Harry you are important to me”

Harry ran his hand through his curly long hair, “And what you don’t think you’re important to me. Louis you’re like my brother”, he blushed at the words, “Okay not my brother that sounds a little too incestuous. You’re my best friend too, you know”

“And what if all this ruins that?”

The younger boy just grinned, shrugging his shoulders, “Well, we won’t let it”, he smiled as if it was all really just that simple.

Louis hung his shoulders at just how innocent Harry could be sometimes, “I’m not sure I can be with you, and then if it doesn’t work out just go back to this. Harry I’m in love with you. You’re everything to me and this would be like giving me the world. I don’t think I’d survive if you took that world away.” A knot formed in Louis’s throat, this was a lot to say out loud. It was more than he probably should have admitted, but there it was out there now in the universe. “I know you think you want this, but I’m not sure you know what all this really is?”

Harry nodded as if taking it all in, the last thing he would ever want to do would be to hurt Louis. If he was truly honest with his self though he wasn’t sure about all of it and the thought of an actual relationship with a guy and sex with a guy made him extremely nervous. The thought had literally never even crossed his mind until just a few weeks ago. “I guess I’m not exactly sure about all of this. I mean I have my reservations, but Louis kissing you and dreaming about you is more intense than anything I’ve ever felt before. Don’t we owe it to ourselves to see what comes of it?”

“No”, Louis shook his head, “I can’t be with you unless you are absolutely positive about this. I can’t be a trial run for you to test your feelings on. If we do this I need to know it’s forever”

“Seriously, forever, Louis no one knows going into a relationship if it’s going to be forever. That’s ludicrous.” Harry was up again pacing and being quite gesticulative with his hands.

Louis just sat there watching him, letting Harry get it all out, “We aren’t just anybody. That’s the thing Harry, we have this crazy life we live in our little One Direction bubble. Our lives are bound together for as long as we are in this band, and a relationship between us could fuck it all up. If you don’t care about that for yourself, think of the other guys involved. Think of how this going badly affects Liam, Zayn, and Niall. How it would affect me. I’m just not sure that this is a good idea after all. I love you, I always will, but I don’t think we can be together.”

As Louis said the words they sunk in, it all truly for the first time really hit him that even if they wanted to this relationship would be a bad idea. He got up after saying his peace and walked off the bus. He’d made up his mind and that was going to be that. Tears fell down his face and he wiped them away in the chilling wind before Harry could see them. Louis knew he was being followed; he could hear Harry’s footsteps chasing him down and then hands on his shoulders spinning him around. “No”, Harry screamed at him, “No, I won’t take that for an answer. I know I’m not sure how I feel, I’ve had a lot less time than you to try and figure this out, but you walking away back there was like ice water in my veins. I actually had a visceral emotion to you turning me down and I’m not giving up on whatever this is between us. I know we could fuck this all up. I get it. I know we could hurt the other guys, but damn it I’m going to be selfish here and say that I need to figure this out. I need it like the air I’m breathing in right now, and if you fucking lie to my face one more time and say that you don’t need this too then I’ll never forgive you Louis Tomlinson”. 

Harry grabbed him then in the middle of the parking lot between the bus and the hotel and kissed him as the wind billowed around them both. As much as Louis wanted to pull away, as much apprehension he had about all of this going horribly wrong, he couldn’t help but give in to him. He kissed him back, unable to wipe away the tears now with his hands clasping around Harry’s neck. They got lost in each other, the world fell away, and in that moment it was just two boys, two normal average guys needing to be with each other. An ambulance siren in the distance knocked them out of their trance and Louis pulled away. He could see the hurt in Harry’s eyes all over again, “Come on, let’s go back to my room, it’s entirely too open out here. Anyone could see”, Harry smiled at Louis’s words and followed him back into the hotel.

It was warm and dark as Harry followed Louis into his room, and Harry closed the door swiftly before reaching for Louis one more time. Louis pulled away from his embrace, “What now?” Harry asked afraid he’d changed his mind again.

“Now we go over the ground rules”, Louis stated.

“You know rules were made to be broken”, Harry winked reaching for Louis again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a little handsy

“I swear to God, Harry I will kick you out of this hotel room so fast your head will spin”

Harry grinned, “I like it when you get all controlling. That’s hot”

“Then sit down, and shut up. There will be rules, and there will be absolutely no breaking them until we’re both ready to break them”, Louis was commanding and stern with his voice and as much as Harry hated being told what to do, this Louis was making him excited in all the right places.

Harry could tell that Louis was serious, and he was going to get his way come hell or high water, “Alright, I’m listening”. 

“We are going to take this slow”, Louis started.

“No”, Harry stood then, already done with Louis’s rules and he’d only listed one. “We’ve known each other for years. People take a relationship slowly to get to know each other and we already know each other. I know you like the back of my hand. I know we get along, but what we don’t know is the physical aspect. I’ve kissed you and damn it I want more than that.” Harry sighed seeing Louis revving up to argue with him. “Look, I know that you are scared and I see that I have this power to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you and you keep trying to make excuses for us not go through with this. If you really want to walk away, tell me, but you will regret it. I’m giving you what you say you want. You say you love me, but you keep thinking it won’t work. Louis, what if it does work. What if I love being with you and you are just going to find reasons to not be with the one you want. You’re being an idiot.”

Louis really listened to everything Harry had said and the whole time he thought of things to say back to him, but the last point Harry made had been on point. “Fuck, you’re right. I’m being an idiot and I am scared. Shit sorry I’ve been such an ass”

A smile spread across Harry’s face, “Come here”, Louis took a deep breath and closed the distance between them. Harry swept Louis’s fringe off his face letting his fingers trace down his jawline and cup his chin pulling him up to his mouth. The kiss was slow, languid movements. Louis’s lips were so soft and pliable, he tasted a bit like the cigarette he’d had with Zayn earlier. Harry let his arm wrap around Louis’s thin waist pulling him in tighter as he deepened the kiss. His tongue dipping in savoring everything. Louis’s hands were in Harry’s hair, his fingers entwining into his curls. They stood that way just kissing, touching each other, and just taking in the moment, and then, “I want more”

Louis pulled back, his mouth swollen, his cheeks flushed, his eyes glazed over, “How much more”, his breath heavy.

Harry just grinned and removed his shirt over his head, “I want to touch you”, and then grabbed the hem of Louis’s shirt pulling it over his head. His eyes roamed over Louis’s tan skin taking it in. He’d seen him without clothes on before, they were constantly changing in front of each other, but this time was different. This time he was looking at him as an intended lover and not as his best friend and he liked what he saw. “All of you”, Harry stated as he reached to unbutton Louis’s pants. 

Louis blushed, “You first”, and reached for Harry’s too tight jeans. He pulled them down to his thighs slowly, but then he had to tug harder, “How do you even get in these things?”

A giggle escaped Harry then, “Right now your concern should just be getting me out of them”, he smirked. “And yours have been known to be just as tight.”

“I wasn’t aware you’d noticed”, Louis stated watching Harry step out of his pants. 

“I notice you, Louis”, Harry now relieved Louis of his pants and they stood there staring at each other in their boxer briefs. 

“My heart is about to burst through my chest”, Louis was nervous as Harry reached for him. 

Harry smiled, “Mine too”, he gulped nervously as Louis led him over to the bed.

“We don’t have to do this if you’re not sure”

“Would you shut up already about that, I’m here, I want this”, Harry climbed onto the bed pulling Louis with him, they were on their knees facing each other. Harry let his finger run down the length of Louis’s chest. “You’re gorgeous”, they smiled at each other and Louis pulled Harry to him as they fell together onto the bed, their limbs entangling with each other. 

“You know you’re not half bad yourself, handsome”, Louis slid his hand into Harry’s briefs gripping him expertly before starting to stroke his already hard erection. Harry’s eyes closed and he licked his lips letting the sensation of Louis pumping him take over.

“That feels really good”, Harry wanted Louis to feel good too so he took a deep breath and reached for Louis letting his hand find its way into Louis’s shorts. He touched him the way he liked to touch his self and as Louis gasped he loved the way that made him feel. Turning Louis on was turning him on more, it was all hands, and friction, and panting with clumsy kisses. “Oh god, Louis”. Hearing his name come from Harry’s mouth like this, while they were so interwoven in each other was like adding gas to the flame. Louis was burning with desire for the boy he’d loved since he was eighteen. The strokes got faster, harder, and they were moaning, covered in sweat, and then Harry was cumming into Louis’s hand and in his pants, “Oh shit, sorry”.

Louis kissed him softly, “Why love, I believe that was the intended reaction.”

“I know”, Harry smiled, “But you haven’t yet”

“Well you just keep doing what you were doing and we’ll fix that problem”, Louis placed Harry’s hand back where it had been. Harry grinned and started stroking Louis again, Louis’s head fell back at first, but then looked down wanting to watch Harry touching him. He reached down pushing his briefs toward his knees so he could see it all. The way Harry’s strong hand looked wrapped around his length was intoxicating. His thumb dragging up to the slit and wiping away the precum, before moving back down to the base of his cock. Louis’s breath quickened, his toes curled, and as Harry’s pace quickened Louis’s orgasm hit him like a tidal wave as he spilled his self onto his stomach. “Fuck that was good”

“Really good”, Harry beamed like the Cheshire cat, “I want to do that again”Louis just laughed at his eagerness, it was adorable on Harry, “Why don’t we take this party to the shower. We’re a complete mess”.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, just pure smut, with a giggle or two

They toppled together from the bed shedding the remnants of any clothes they were still wearing as they headed toward the bathroom. Louis pulled back the shower door reaching for the water faucet; he leaned forward touching the water with his bare hand to gauge the temperature. He could feel Harry’s hand cup his bare bottom, “Your ass is perfect, like genuinely perfect”.

Louis giggled as he turned around, “Excuse me?”

“Your ass”

Louis interrupted him, “Oh I heard what you said, just never realized you thought any part of me was perfect”.

Harry gulped before brushing away Louis’s fringe from his face to better see his eyes, “I never realized I thought it before either, but I do. You’re perfect”.

“Nobody’s perfect, Harry, and I’m far from it”, he turned back around to touch the water which was now scalding, “Fuck, that’s hot”.

“That’s what she said”, Harry piped up behind him as Louis was trying to cool off the shower before he burned them.

Louis turned around once the water was just right, “No, that’s what he said. There are no girls here, just us, gorgeous”. He took two steps so that he was standing as close to Harry as possible. Their bodies just slightly touching one another and he looked up into Harry’s green eyes before getting on his tip toes and letting their lips crash together. He could get used to this, this all consuming passion to be with the one that he’d always wanted to be with. Now he could just be with him and it was so easy. The nagging notion that this was all too easy crept into Louis’s mind, but he shoved it away as he grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him into the shower.

The water poured over their bodies drenching their hair. Harry brushed the hair from his face with his hand, and licked his lips tasting the water that rained down over them, “Are you going to wash off your dirty boy?” He tried to sound seductive as he asked, but he failed miserably at dirty talk.

Louis giggled a bit at him, “You’re adorable”, and then they both laughed out loud filling the space between them. “Now come closer”, he crooked his finger at Harry and the tall boy leaned into him before losing his balance on the slippery floor and shoved Louis hard into the tiled wall. Harry slammed into Louis his arms bracing his self on the wall enclosing Louis as they tried not to fall down. “Shit are you okay”, Harry just nodded as he grinned down at Louis, “Your like a freaking baby giraffe, did you know that?”

“Mmhmm”, Harry had regained his balance, the water pouring over his head, Louis standing there with his back against the wall while Harry surrounded him. He had all the power, standing over this blue eyed boy, and Harry had never been more wrapped up in another person before. He leaned in slowly, kissing him in a way that already felt like coming home, “You’re beautiful like this”

“Did you hit your head?” Louis tried to joke, but Harry wouldn’t let him.

“No, seriously, you’re absolutely stunning. I don’t know how I never saw it before.” Louis just stood there dumb stuck for a moment. He had no idea what to say for the first time in his life he was literally left speechless. His heart pounded in his chest as he took over switching their places, spinning them before Harry knew what was happening, and now it was Harry with his back to the tiled wall. Louis slowly moved down Harry’s body kissing every little inch he could and then took Harry’s length into his mouth. “Oh, fuck”, Harry groaned out as Louis worked him over.

Harry’s hands went into Louis’s wet hair, as he glanced down watching him suck him off. His toes curled, his body weakened, and his whole body was one single nerve moving in and out of Louis’s perfect mouth. Harry had gotten head before, but never like this, never where it felt so indescribably delicious. Louis’s tongue encircled him, his cheekbones like razors as his mouth suctioned around him like a glove. He was gasping, nails digging into Louis’s scalp, and then he screamed as he spilled down his throat. Louis stood up, wiping his mouth, beaming with pride, “So you liked that?”

Harry’s eyes were glazed over with lust, drunk off of Louis, he could barely breath out an answer, “Fuck, yes”. He kissed him unable to say anything else, but wanting Louis to know what he was feeling. He could taste himself on Louis’s tongue, bitter and salty. The kiss was slow, full, and then Harry pulled back sucking on Louis’s bottom lip biting him just a little. “Now it’s your turn”, and Harry sank to his knees.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower time ends and the boys get a surprise... again.

Louis stood there with his eyes closed, the water raining down over his head, over his shoulders, he was waiting for Harry’s mouth to be on him. He felt Harry’s hand wrap around his length, but then nothing. Louis glanced down at Harry who was squatting in the shower just staring at Louis’s dick, “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to”.

Harry glanced up, “I want to, I just”, he paused, “I’m not sure how or you know where to start. Oh fuck, I’m fucking this all up”.

Louis just smiled at him, “You couldn’t fuck this up. Just watch out for your teeth and believe me anything you do will feel good”

“I just, I want you to feel as good as you just made me feel, and I’ve never done this before and I’m sure you’ve been with dozens of guys and I just want to measure up”

Louis looked at the erection shooting up from between Harry’s legs, “Oh believe me, you measure up”

“I’m serious, Lou”, Harry stated in aggravation, but then slipped backwards and landed on his back taking up the whole tub, “Shit, I’m a fucking clutz”.

Louis could see the embarrassment all over Harry’s face, and that was the last thing he wanted him to feel. He knelt down slowly and then crawled over Harry’s body kissing his way up his torso, his neck, and then to his lips, “You’re perfect, Harry”

He frowned, “I thought you said nobody’s perfect”

“You are, you’re the only one, but yes, you Harry Styles are absolutely perfect, clumsiness and all.”

“I can’t even give proper head in a shower”, Harry pouted.

Louis grinned down at him, “We can try again if you want, or we can dry off, and call it a night. It’s pretty late anyway.”

Harry took a deep sigh, “You won’t be mad if I say we should try again later and go to sleep. I am pretty tired.”

“Of course not”, the boys stood up from the floor of the shower, the water starting to run cold by this point anyway. Louis turned off the shower, and grabbed a couple towels from the rack. They dried off in silence both shooting glances at the other shyly. Harry climbed into one of the beds, and Louis saw a text on his phone from his mom so he answered her quickly before crawling into the other bed.

“Um, I sort of figured you’d sleep over here, Lou”, Harry told him from across the room.

Louis sat up in the bed kicking off the covers, “I didn’t want to just assume”

“Assume, and get your fine ass over here”, Harry pulled back the sheets opening up a space.

Louis grinned and rushed over jumping in beside Harry wrapping his arms around the younger boy so his back was against Louis’s chest, “This is nice”. Harry only nodded scooting back more into Louis’s embrace before softly snoring just a moment later. Louis lay there staring at his beautiful boy lying in bed with him. He moved the long hair off his face and neck, and kissed him softly before closing his eyes and falling into the best sleep of his life.

 

Morning came and the light streamed into the hotel room, the sheets kicked off the bed to the floor, and Harry and Louis were intertwined like a pretzel in bed together. Neither had set an alarm the night before with everything that had happened between them they had simply forgotten. Thankfully it was Zayn who came storming into their room looking for them when they hadn’t shown up at the bus on time. “Rise and Shine motherfu”, Zayn’s eyes widened once he saw the sight before him, “Oh shit, sorry, fuck”, he turned swiftly facing the door. “Um, are you awake?”

“What?” a groggy voice came from across the room.

Louis was starting to scramble as he grabbed his phone, “Fuck me”

“Yea, um, you two downstairs fast. I didn’t see anything”, Zayn exclaimed quickly before rushing out the door.

Harry was in a fit of giggles at this point, Louis just stared at him in disbelief, “You think that’s funny? I’m just glad that was Zayn and not security or who knows who could have just walked in on us. Shit, Harry we have to be more careful”, Louis tossed one of Harry’s shirts at him.

Harry just lay there naked, his legs crossed, and his arms behind his bed looking like the fucking cat that ate the canary, “Let them all see. I don’t care. I’m not ashamed of this, Lou”

“It’s not about being ashamed, but this can’t get out”, he threw his pants at him next.

“Why not?” Harry sat up finally and started to lazily put on his clothes while Louis was rushing around already dressed.

“Why? Seriously, Harry, what do you mean why not? We’re in a freaking boy band that needs teenage girls who adore us as fans. I don’t think the girls will be too adoring if they find out we like to get fucked in the ass”

“Speak for yourself, I’m not sure I like that yet?” Harry stood now buttoning his pants.

Louis blushed, “You know what I mean. Nobody can know. I don’t even like Zayn knowing, but he does”

Harry walked over still wearing just his tight black jeans, “I’m not going to hide this”. He kissed Louis hard on the lips as if trying to bruise them or at least make his point. 

Louis pushed him back, “Please, Harry, for me, at least until we know what this is between us”, he gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

Harry gave in a little too quickly, “Okay, I won’t say anything, but I won’t lie about it. If someone asks me point blank I’m going to tell them that Louis Tomlinson gives the best blow job I’ve ever had”, and smiled that cocky ass smile that Louis loved so much. “Now let’s get that little tush of yours on the bus, we’ve got a concert to get to.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bus discussions

Louis was still impossibly tired as he scrambled onto the bus with Harry. The other boys were busy doing their own things as Louis moved toward the back for one of the bunks. He crawled in lazily wanting nothing more than to return to sleep. Harry and he had been up way too late the previous evening and he was paying for it now. The curtains moved and he saw Harry trying to climb in with him. Louis just shook his head quickly, “No”, he whispered, “The guys will see”

“I was just bringing you a tea, you twat”, Harry shoved a hot cup of tea in Louis’s direction slopping the hot liquid over the side causing it to burn Louis’s wrist just a bit. Before Louis could apologize Harry was gone and moving back toward the front of the bus, “Fuck”, Louis exclaimed quietly to his self. He grabbed his phone after setting down the hot tea and began texting Harry.

L: Sorry

No answer 

L: Haz I’m sorry

H: It’s fine

L: No it’s not I obviously hurt your feelings. I’m truly sorry.

H: I’m not stupid, you just said to keep this quiet and you think I’d crawl into your bunk?

L: I guess I’d love for you to crawl in my bunk and maybe it was just a little wishing on my part.

H: But you said no

L: I know and we can’t. I just want you all the time and I know we have to be careful. I panicked. I’m a jackass. A twat as you so eloquently called me

H: You’re forgiven. You should sleep. You look exhausted.

L: Gee thanks

Harry sent him a smiley face with a little tongue sticking out and went to put his phone down when he saw Zayn staring at him. He sent him a quick text.

H: Are we okay?

Z: Yea

H: Sorry you had to walk in on that this morning

Z: Luckily it was me and not the others. You should tell them.

H: I would, but I’m not sure out Lou

Z: They are going to find out eventually. The sooner the better. I’m just saying.

H: I know. I really do, but Louis is worried out about all this. He want to keep it a secret.

Z: You don’t?

H: No, I’m not ashamed of this.

Z: He’s not ashamed. He’s protecting his privacy and the band. He’ll say when he’s ready. 

H: Is this all too weird?????

Z: Is it weird for you

H: Please don’t go all Sigmund Freud on me right now. I really want to know what you think

Z: The only person’s thoughts about this you should be concerned with are yours and Louis’s.

H: You are absolutely no help at all

Z: I call em like a see em. But no this isn’t weird for me. You too have always had something there even if you weren’t aware of it until now. I mean all the Larry rumors must be there for a reason right?

H: So then Ziam rumors make sense because???

Z: Liam is hot, but I have a fiancé, he’s my bromance

H: You think Liam is hot????

Z: We’re all incredibly gorgeous men. I’d have to be an idiot not to know that. I’m comfortable in my sexuality enough to say some other dude is hot. You think Louis is hot.

H: So? 

Z: Just sayin. Don’t be such a tight ass about this. I wouldn’t have thought you would be.

H: Fuck I’m not. Louis has me so fucking distracted

Z: Yea I could see that this morning. 

H: Sorry again about that

Z: You’re blushing. It’s adorable.

H: Shut up

Harry turned off his phone and gave Zayn a look across the room who just smirked back at him. He let his head fall back against the window and before he knew it he was fast asleep. He dreamed of Louis. Louis standing over him touching him, kissing him, licking him. It was intense, and he woke up startled by a hand shaking him awake and a hard on straining in his pants.

Liam was standing over him, with his hand on his shoulder, “Harry you were dreaming”. Harry looked around trying to wake up and saw that all the guys were staring at him, even Louis was back from his nap. The looks on Zayn and Louis’s face told him he had done something wrong and Niall and Liam just looked openly confused.

“Why are you all staring at me like I have three heads”, Harry questioned needing to know the answer as his heart was pounding out of his chest.

Niall was the one to speak up, “Dude you were just totally moaning Louis’s name”. Harry gritted his teeth, a blush rising in his cheeks, as he admonished himself silently for his royal screw up. He glanced over apologetically at Louis who just turned and ran for the back of the bus. It was Zayn who went after him leaving Harry alone with Niall and Liam waiting for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone reading this is enjoying it. Comments and Kudos are always loved and appreciated if you are liking this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bus talks and bus kisses

Louis’s heart was pounding in his chest as he ran to the back of the bus and once he was there he wished he could just keep running, but that was impossible. He was trapped in a moving pile of metal with his biggest secret hanging by a string. A hand on his shoulder made him jump as he turned around to see Zayn and his big dark puppy dog eyes just staring at him. “It’s going to be okay, Lou”

“How do we explain Harry moaning my name like that?” Louis just spun in circles completely unaware of what to do in this situation.

“Or how do we explain your huge boner at hearing it?”

“What?” Louis glanced down at his erection he wasn’t even aware he had. “Fuck”, he stepped around Zayn and into the rear bathroom splashing some cold water on his face snapping him out of it.

Zayn was now in the doorway, “You need to get back up there, I have no idea what Harry could be telling them right now”

“Shit, you’re right, as usual”, Louis hurried back down the hall and stepped into complete silence at the front of the bus.

“Okay what the fuck is going on here”, Liam was just standing there looking back between Harry and Louis.

“What did he say?” Louis asked as he glanced at Harry who was still just sitting on the couch with wide eyes.

“Nothing, he hasn’t said anything and you two run to the back like a couple of school girls, what the fuck guys?” Liam was serious and he was going to get answers whether they liked it or not.

Zayn started to speak he was rambling incoherently trying to come up with some lie off the top of his head to explain all this, but then Louis squeezed his shoulder and took a deep breath, “I’ve got this Z”, Louis walked over and sat down next to Harry. His heart was pounding, Harry looked dumbstruck and sympathetic for what he had caused. Louis leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and began with the biggest secret of his life hoping his whole world wasn’t about to come crashing down around him, “I’m gay”

Zayn set down across the room, Liam’s jaw practically came unhinged, and Niall looked like he was in complete shock, “What?” 

“Don’t make me say it again”, Louis stated as he leaned back, “And well I have feelings for Harry. I have for a while and recently, well very recently Harry seems to have feelings for me as well. We are trying to figure it out together”. Harry smiled and took Louis’s hand as if he was the happiest boy on the planet in that moment.

Niall was full of questions and they just started pouring out, “Why didn’t you say anything before now? How could I not have known? What about Eleanor? So Harry is gay too? I think I need to lie down”. Niall sat next to Zayn, but Liam was still just standing there taking in the whole situation.

Louis started answering as well as he could, “I never said anything I guess out of fear. I don’t really have a great answer for that. Eleanor is all a set up by management. She gets paid to date me. As for Harry only he can answer that one”. 

“I don’t really know that answer either”, Harry finally spoke up. I’ve always liked girls, but I can’t stop thinking about Louis. I didn’t know I had these feelings until you know a few weeks ago”

Liam interrupted him then, “So there’s no pregnant girl is there. You were freaking out about Louis and you made up a lie to appease us?”

“Yea, sorry about that”, Harry looked down at his lap ashamed of his lie.

“Well I’m very disappointed in both of you”, Liam stood over both of them exactly like a father figure scolding his children. “I’m not sure what any of us ever did to make you think that we would be any less than understanding of whatever you do or whoever you choose to love. We are a family, you’re all like my brothers, and I love each and every one of you, but this lie, this is a betrayal. I’m utterly gutted that you couldn’t just come to us and tell us Louis.” Liam looked around as if he were finished and then started again, “And I’ll say one more thing. I love you both, no matter what, but if you do this, if you two are trying to be together don’t let it fuck up your friendship or this band. Do you understand me?”

They both just nodded in unison before Louis stood up and hugged Liam with all his might, “Thanks for saying all that. I think I needed to hear it. I love you too”.

Harry jumped up wrapping his long arms around them both, “Me too”, and then Niall and Zayn jumped in squeezing them tightly together.

The guys knowing and accepting him made Louis’s life so much easier and he regretted not telling them all so much sooner. He was able to share childhood stories of past boyfriends, and his real personality came shining through in a way he’d never really been able to show it before. It was like a giant weight had been lifted from his chest and that night when Harry climbed into his bunk he wasn’t freaked out or scared of the rest of the guys reactions. “Hey”, Harry whispered as he climbed in next to him.

“Come to burn me with more tea?” Louis quipped.

“Oh did I burn the poor wittle baby”, Harry did his best baby talk which should have annoyed Louis but on Harry everything was endearing. “Show me where the bad man burned you?” Harry picked up Louis’s hand in his and gently kissed his fingertips, “Does that feel better”, and then Harry sucked his fingers into his mouth seductively in a way that went straight to Louis’s groin as his eyes rolled back in his head. 

“Fuck, Harry”, he groaned out.

“Does that turn you on?” He whispered trying to be quiet since the other boys were mere feet away in their own bunks.

Louis grabbed him by the waist bringing him down and rolling them so they were side by side facing each other in the cramped area, “Yes, you always turn me on”. Harry reached up brushing Louis’s hair off his forehead before letting his hand run down to his chin and pulling him in for a kiss. It was slow and soft, just little pecks here and there, but then Harry’s hand drifted up Louis’s shirt and his mouth opened and Harry slipped his tongue in running it over the roof of Louis’s mouth. “Fuck you feel good”, Harry just grinned at Louis’s words and deepened the kiss. Their hands were everywhere touching and peeling away clothes until they lay there naked just rubbing against one another. 

They’d been as quiet as they could be trying to be mindful of the other ears on the bus. Harry stopped suddenly and looked into Louis’s blue eyes, “Is this enough?”

“What?” Louis was confused by his question and because Harry’s warm lips were not kissing him anymore.

“This, you know us just touching and dry humping, is this enough. I mean I’m not sure when I’ll be ready for more and I know you want more”, he was blushing and Louis’s heart swelled with love for him.

“It’s enough for as long as you need”

“You’re sure?” Harry hung his head down.

Louis picked it up forcing Harry to look at him, “You are always enough. Whatever piece of you that you want to give me is more than I ever thought I would get, okay. Don’t do something because you think I want you to. Do it because you want it. I want you to want me”

“I do”, Harry blushed again, “I want you, more than I ever knew I could. I don’t know how I never noticed how beautiful you were before. Louis you are perfect, and I just want to make you happy. I know I’m a complete sap, but I’m happier with you like this than I’ve ever been before. It’s overwhelming”

“God I love you”, Louis kissed him again and then pulled him to his chest to fall asleep. They both fell asleep easily lying naked together wrapped up in each other. Louis still needed to pinch himself sometimes unable to believe this was real. Harry curled into Louis with his words resonating in his head. Louis loved Harry and Harry was thinking the feeling just might be mutual.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next tour stop, a little morning chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so sorry for being away from this story for soooo long, but I'm back to writing again. I had some writer's block for a bit, and well you know life gets in the way. Hope you enjoy the update

Louis was sure he’d just had the best sleep of his life as he woke up wrapped around the boy of his dreams. Harry was already awake lying there just looking at him, “Were you watching me sleep?” 

“Maybe,” Harry blushed and tried to move his head down into Louis’s arm.

“Don’t do that,” Louis cupped Harry’s face and forced him to look back up at him. “You can watch me sleep anytime you want.” He moved in and gave him a soft morning kiss. They could already hear the boys moving about on the bus getting ready to check into the next hotel in the next city. There had been so much going on lately he wasn’t even sure where they were.

Niall’s head popped between the curtains covering their bed, “Up and at em, you two,” and then he was gone again. 

Harry pouted rolling over into the pillow, “I just want to lay here all day. Do we really have to go to work right now?”

“Yes, we do,” Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s curls and then down his back, gently letting them glide over his skin almost tickling him. “Now come on gorgeous, throw something on and let’s go get our room.”

Harry put on a pair of sweatpants and threw on a t-shirt, while Louis grabbed some shorts and a sweatshirt. They hopped down from their bunk, grabbing their bags, and heading into the hotel. Their tour manager was already at the entrance with their room keys and handed them over, “Welcome to Atlanta.” They rode up in the Marriott’s large glass elevators looking at the gorgeous view of the hotel. The floors curved almost looking like bones of a skeleton. They stood a few feet apart like they always did so that no one could photograph them being too close, but now there was this electricity between them both wanting to reach out for the other.

Their suite was immaculate as always, two queen beds as usual, but this time they easily moved to the same bed and put their bags down. “How much time do we have before rehearsals?” Harry asked as toed off his shoes. 

Louis checked their schedule on his phone with the current time, “Um a couple hours. I’m thinking showers and food, or food then showers. I’m a little hungry.”

“Food first, definitely,” Harry wondered over to the desk and picked up the room service menu. “I’m thinking pancakes, what about you?”

Louis was already lying on the bed, “Just order me whatever you’re getting,” he listened to Harry order pancakes and bacon with orange juice and then the curly haired boy was lying next to him. He rolled over to look him face to face, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Harry smiled, his dimples showing. They lay there for a few moments just staring at each other, taking it all in. “How am I not going to be completely obvious tonight on stage?”

Louis laughed, “You mean any more than we’ve already been for years. The fans already thought something was up, we’re going to look ridiculous if we can’t contain ourselves.”

“Have I always felt something and not realized it. I mean I know the rumors, but I never really thought about it or looked into it. I just shrugged it off. Were we really obvious?”

Louis pulled out his phone from his back pocket and pulled up Tumblr, he scrolled through finding some gifs, and showed them to Harry, “Just scroll through.”

Harry took the phone and started to watch all the little moments of them watching each other, touching, whispering in ears, and literally looking completely smitten with one another. “Fuck, I look like a school boy in love,” he pointed one out to Louis where Harry was looking at Louis like he hung the moon. “How did I not realize how this looks over the years, and I’m assuming this is just a few moments.”

“Yea, I remember early on wondering if you did have feelings for me. I thought about saying something so many times, but I would get scared of rejection and everything changing. So, I just never said anything, maybe I should have.”

Harry turned over to his back staring at the ceiling, “I’m not sure what I would have said. I literally never thought about guys like that until I walked in on you that night. You saying my name and touching yourself, fuck I got so turned on.”

“Then you walked into the wall. I was mortified that night. I thought you were going to hate me.”

Harry rolled back over facing him again, moving the hair off his face, “I could never hate you, even if things between us hadn’t happened. I would never be able to hate you.”

The knock at the door broke the moment, “Room service.” Louis hopped up out of the bed to open the door, he grabbed the food, and tipped the attendant before closing the door. They ate in the bed, both starving so very little was said. 

After breakfast, Harry lay back holding his stomach, “Uh I ate too much, why did you let me eat all that?”

Louis just laughed at him, “I’ll jump in the shower, you just rest there with your wittle food baby.”

Harry sat up pouting, “Are you saying I’m fat? And I thought we could shower you know, together.”

The little blue eyed boy was across the room in two seconds flat hovering over Harry’s body kissing all over Harry’s stomach, “You are perfect, every inch of you is breathtaking. I would never call you fat, ever, and as for showering, well, it would conserve water.”

“I mean anything to help the planet, right,” Harry smirked at him and let his self be pulled up from the bed and into the bathroom. He followed a little too easily with a smile on his face that was beginning to hurt his cheeks. He wasn’t sure he’d smiled this much in his whole life and he knew Louis was the one causing it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a little steamy.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

The bathroom was fogged up with steam, the hot water running over their skin. They had done a good job at first, just cleaning themselves off, washing their hair, but then Harry had grabbed the soap to scrub Louis’s back. Slippery hands running up and down naked skin; before they knew it, Louis was turning around and searching for Harry’s lips. It was slow and languid, taking their time just kissing and touching each other. Harry’s large hands encircling Louis’s tiny waist, while Louis’s hands were in curly hair. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” it was Louis’s voice as he broke the kiss to move down Harry’s neck, his collar bone, down his chest, to suck lightly on one of his nipples. It was a little soapy in his mouth, but Harry’s moans were worth it. “Want me to make you feel good, baby?”

Harry’s head fell back, “You are, you make me feel good,” Harry was panting as Louis moved to his other nipple and let his hand roam down to grasp Harry’s long length. The sudsy water made it slick as he stroked him up and down, “Fuck.” It was the only thing Harry was capable of getting out.

“What do you want, gorgeous? Tell me what you want me to do?”

Harry licked his lips as he looked down at Louis’s hand on his cock, “Uh, this is nice.”

Louis just smiled, continuing his movements, and he took his free hand grabbing one of his Harry’s hands and placed it on his own erection. “I help you, you help me, right?”

Harry nodded, staring into Louis’s blue eyes and he moved his hand slowly over Louis. They both just stood there, watching each other get the other off, their movements going from slow to fast, and then both bucking up into each other’s fists. “I’m close.”

Louis shoved Harry’s hand away taking both of their shafts into his one hand, keeping up the fast pace, until they both were spilling into his hand. Harry pulled him in for another kiss, this one harder, needier, tongues dancing around each other. He let Louis clean them up afterward, soaping up their bodies, and then rinsing them off. 

A few minutes later they were dried off and back in the room getting dressed, knowing they needed to be at rehearsals soon. Louis barely had his tight black jeans on before Harry’s hands were in his back pockets, squeezing his ass, and pressing him into a wall, “So exactly how bad,” he licked into his collar bone, “would it be,” nibbling on Louis’s ear whispering, “if I grabbed your ass,” he squeezed for emphasis, “on stage tonight?”

Louis was blushing and half hard again, “Very bad, we can’t,” he kissed him hard on the mouth, “I want to, so bad, but we can’t. Please, let’s just pretend this is like any other night up there.”

Harry pulled away slowly, fixing Louis’s hair as he backed away, “Okay, for you, I’ll be good, but when we get back tonight after the show I’m fully planning on blowing you.” Then he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him leaving Louis against the wall, blushing, hard in his pants, and unable to wait for tonight.

Rehearsals went as planned, there were a few longing looks between them, but Louis thought they were doing a good job of keeping a few feet between them. The problem was Harry’s sudden fascination with touching Niall which was making Louis jealous as hell. He kept going over and grinding on his back, or touching his arm, whispering in his ear. Louis knew Harry didn’t want Niall but that didn’t stop him from seething with envy. So, for each little thing Harry would do, Louis would do something intentionally with Zayn. 

The caterers showed up at lunch with food for everyone and Harry made a beeline for Louis, “What in the hell was that with you licking Zayn on the cheek?”

Louis turned toward him, “Well no one said you had to grab Niall’s ass like that.”

Harry blushed, “I want to touch you, but I can’t so I was just doing it all with Niall to distract myself from crossing the stage and shoving my tongue down your throat.”

Now it was Louis’s turn to blush, “Well I was getting jealous as hell watching your little show so I may have been retaliating to get back at you.” They weren’t standing too close, and to anyone watching them it would have looked more like an argument between coworkers. They were still trying their hardest to keep up appearances.

Harry leaned in to whisper, “Do you have any idea how badly you fucking turn me on?”

Louis bit his lip, “No, but if you meet me in the bathroom in five minutes I’ll let you show me,” he raised his eyebrows flirtatiously.

“Make it three minutes,” Harry grabbed a sandwich from the cart, ate it quickly before striding across to where the restrooms were and a few seconds later Louis followed right after hoping he was about to get that blowjob sooner rather than later.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few days without an update, life got busy, and been feeling kinda crappy, but got this one finally done. Hope you like it.

Louis was barely through the entrance before Harry was grabbing him and shoving him back against the bathroom door. His hand reaching for the knob and locking it quickly before crashing his mouth into Louis’s. It was rough and rushed, hands everywhere and Harry panting when he finally pulled away. “I can’t wait until tonight. I want to blow you now,” a smile creeping up on Harry’s face as he dropped to his knees.

His hands went for Louis’s jeans and quickly undid them and pulled them down. Louis licked his lips and nodded as his head fell back against the door. Harry pressed the palm of his hand against Louis’s length already hard and straining to be free of his underwear. He rubbed up and down slowly letting just the tip peak out from the top of the elastic band, precum already wetting the fabric. Harry just stared, open mouthed, at the way Louis reacted to every touch before leaning in and just licking the head. “Fuck, Harry, please,” Louis’s voice strained above him. 

Harry pulled the underwear down landing in a puddle around Louis’s ankles with his pants. He then stood up pulling Louis’s shirt up along with his arms tying his sleeve’s around his wrists and hooking it on the bracket on top of the door. Harry stepped back then looking at his handy work that left Louis tied up and exposed to the door. He smirked before dropping back to his knees and taking Louis’s cock in his hand and licking up all the way from bottom to top. He looked up at blue eyes that were dark with lust, “Is this okay?”

Louis released a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding as he nodded, “Fuck, yes.” Harry leaned in then and took him all the way into his mouth. It was heavier on his tongue than he thought it would be, and a little salty, but he loved the feeling of it. The complete control and power he felt in that moment was intoxicating as he moved his mouth up and down causing little moans and grunts from Louis stretched out for him. Harry took his time as if they didn’t have a care in the world, as if the other boys and the rest of the crew weren’t just a few feet away on the other side of the door. Anyone could come knocking or looking for them, but Harry wasn’t going to rush this. He let his hands run up Louis’s thighs feeling the fine hairs that ran up his legs; he let his mouth linger over his lower belly before going back to sucking on Louis’s hard length. “Harry, please,” Louis was squirming against the door, sweaty, needy, and Harry thought he wanted to see Louis like this for as long as possible. 

Harry stood finding Louis’s lips as he let his hand pump him slowly as he tried to rub his body against Harry for a little friction, “Please what?”

Louis’s face was flush, his lips swollen, his blue eyes glazed over, “I want to cum.” Harry licked into Louis’s mouth before dropping down once more and taking him into his mouth again, this time with purpose, his hand wrapping around the base, his free hand rubbing at Louis’s soft belly. Harry took him all the way down, his lips full and pink as he moved up and down, his cheeks suctioning as he went. Louis’s body thrusting, trying his hardest to move off the door he was bound to. “Fuck, I’m close, shit,” Louis arched off the doorway, his arms tense and starting to get sore from the position, but then he was falling into his orgasm shooting down Harry’s throat. 

Louis was almost glad his arms were hooked to the door as his body was limp from his release. He was pretty sure that had been one of the most intense orgasms of his life. Harry stood then and pulled Louis’s arms down and untied his shirt from where it had tied his wrists. “That was freaking hot as hell,” Harry smiled and wiped his mouth before gently kissing Louis.

“Now it’s your turn,” Louis reached for Harry’s zipper, but Harry stopped him.

“No, I’m good.”

Louis just smirked, “No, I’m not leaving you unsatisfied after that.”

Harry suddenly shy looked down at the floor, “No, um, I mean I’m good, like I uh already, you know,” he was blushing hard and tried to turn away from Louis.

“Wait, you mean, you already, untouched, in your pants, from sucking me off?” Louis turned Harry back to face him.

He was biting his pouty lips, “Yea, sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, that’s fucking sexy as hell.” Louis looked down at Harry’s pants, you couldn’t tell by looking, but he knew Harry would need to go upstairs and change. “God, I love you.”

“So, it was okay, then?” The blush only growing deeper in Harry’s cheeks.

Louis looked up at Harry, wrapping his hand around his neck and making him look him in the eyes, “Are you serious? That was freaking amazing. I mean not only was it your first fucking blowjob you go and tie me to the door. If I knew you were so kinky I might have tried to seduce you years ago. I almost want to know where you even learned that, but I’m afraid to ask.”

“I’ve uh been watching porn, you know for pointers and stuff,” Harry almost looked embarrassed.

“Well you keep doing that then, and um, you should go change. I’ll clean up and make an excuse for you. Everyone is probably wondering where in the hell we are. You should go out first.” Harry fixed his hair and checked his reflection quickly before walking out of the bathroom. Louis waited a few more minutes and tried to un-wrinkle his shirt as well as he could before heading back out to rehearsals.

Niall was at the craft service table eating lunch when Louis stepped up, “I’m not sure which of you look more obvious, but you both might as well have a neon sign over your heads that say we just had sex in the bathroom. You’re both fucking glowing.”

Louis spun around, “We did not have sex, um, I mean there may have been some fooling around.”

“I don’t want details, and look I think it’s great, I’m so happy for you two, but if you don’t want everyone to know you might want to not look so obvious. You both look totally fucked out.”

Louis grabbed a sandwich from the cart, “No, you’re right, we need to be more careful. It’s just it’s Harry. I love him, and I can’t keep my freaking hands off him. How in the hell are we ever going to keep this secret?”

Niall finished his food and wiped his hands on a napkin, “You can do it, plus me and the guys will help, although you could just come out, then you two wouldn’t have to hide.”

“Never gonna happen, there’s no way management will ever go for that. Two guys in a boyband in a relationship, I’m not sure the world is ready for that,” Louis went to sit on one of the couches set up for them and lay down for a moment. He thought about what just happened in the bathroom, about how amazing it was, and for a moment he wondered about how it would feel to be free with Harry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some band time and then some alone time

The stadium roared to life in front of them, lights blinding them on stage as they performed to another sold out crowd. This was something that never got old. The fans singing their songs back to them, the signs, the screams, it was always so intense and Louis loved every second of it. He looked to his left and right and saw his boys there sharing it all with him, and it was in these moments he was glad that X-Factor had made them a band. He wouldn’t want to do this alone when he could do it with his best friends. 

Louis made a conscious effort to stay away from Harry on stage and not to look in his general direction if he could help it. The problem was that it was driving him crazy not to watch him. Harry was always in his element on stage performing. The way he would play to the crowd, dancing, spraying water everywhere. He was a force of nature up there and Louis was fighting constantly to tear his gaze off him. They played song after song, and then it was over and they said goodbye to the fans, blew them kisses, and ran off stage high on the feeling of it all and covered in sweat. 

They were all ushered quickly into a van and then escorted back to the hotel. There would be radio interviews in the morning and then back on the bus to head to the next city. In the back of the van he could feel Harry’s eyes on him before he looked over and caught him staring. Louis just smiled from across the van and then Niall was speaking up, “Hey you guys want to hang out in one of the rooms and have some beers. There’s no way I’m going to sleep anytime soon.”

Liam and Zayn immediately said yes, but Harry was quick to turn it down, “Think I want to spend some time with Louis, if you don’t mind.”

“I know you two are just getting together, but don’t be one of those couples that ignore your friends. I don’t want it to always be you two and then us three,” Niall told them as they were pulling up to the hotel.

Louis reached over squeezing Harry’s thigh, “No we’ll come hang out and have a couple drinks, and then we can go back to our room,” he noticed Harry pouting, “Niall’s right, we’re a team and we can hang with the guys a little bit.”

Harry crossed his arms over his chest as they all piled out and headed up to their rooms, “Fine,” he whispered to Louis in the hallway, “But hope the guys are cool with a little PDA.”

They all decided on Niall’s room and called down for some drinks from room service. Harry immediately plopped down in Louis’s lap and wrapped Louis’s arms around his waist snuggling in. Louis gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Liam crashed onto one of the empty beds stretching out and quickly checking his emails. Niall grabbed his phone and took a quick picture of Louis and Harry in the floor together. “Should I post this to my twitter feed?”

“Don’t you dare,” Louis piped up even though he knew Niall was kidding.

“I wouldn’t, but don’t think I’m not framing this and putting it somewhere special just for myself.” He grabbed some chips from the mini bar in the room and opened them while they waited for the beers to get there. “Have you guys told your families yet?”

Harry turned bright red blushing, “No, I wouldn’t even know how to start to tell them about this.”

“My mom knows I’m gay, and Lottie, but I haven’t told anyone else in the family. I always wanted to keep it secret I guess and Lots knows how I feel about Harry, but I haven’t told anyone about this yet. I was kinda enjoying just keeping it between us right now, well and you guys.”

Zayn was laid down next to Niall on his bed, “You guys should tell your families. They’ll support you same as we do.”

Louis nodded to himself, “I know you’re right, I’ve thought about it a million times, but never really found the right moment. Also, I want to do it in person.”

Liam finally finished his emails on his phone and put in his back pocket before rolling over in the bed, “We’re in New York next week and our families are all coming in, you should tell them all together then.”

“How were you even listening to us while on your phone?” Harry asked him.

“It’s called multitasking. You should try it.” The knock at the door startled them, “I got it.” Liam jumped up and grabbed the beers and tipped the server quickly before he could get a glance into the room. He passed everyone a beer before sitting back onto the bed.

Louis took a long swig, “He’s right, I’m telling my sisters in New York, and if you’re okay with it,” he looked at Harry, “I want to tell them about us?”

“You sure?” Harry looked nervous, “Telling the family is big, it’s serious.”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, but yea, I want to. Harry I’m serious about this, about you.”

Niall awed from across the room and Zayn smacked him on the back of the head, “Oww,” Niall exclaimed, “That fucking hurt.”

“Good, let them have their talk without your comments.” Zayn was sitting up now as he sipped on his beer.

Niall looked affronted, “I just said aww. I mean look at them, it’s so sweet.”

Harry beamed from the floor, “Thank you, Niall. I think we’re sweet too, and um,” he looked back at Louis, “Can I think about it. I’m not sure I’m ready to tell my family and I’d like to tell them all together when we do it.”

“Sure, babe, just let me know when you’re sure about it,” Louis leaned down kissing him tasting the beer on both of their lips.

Niall was grinning from across the room, “Guess I’m not allowed to say aww at that either, huh?”

“Nope,” was all Zayn said and everyone laughed at Niall’s distraught face.

Couple beers later and a lot more laughter and Louis and Harry were headed across the hall to their own room. They kept distance between them until they were safely locked in their room and then they were falling together on the bed. Harry reached over and took Louis’s hand in his, “Are you sure it’s okay that I’m not sure about telling my family yet?”

Louis rolled over to face him, pushing Harry’s hair off his face, “Babe, it’s taken me years to come to terms with my sexuality and tell even a piece of my family. I can’t expect you to be okay with it after like a week. I’ll wait, it’s okay, you let me know when you’re ready. I’m going to go ahead and tell the rest of my sisters about me being gay, the you and I part can come later.”

“Thank you, it’s a big step, and it’s weird, it’s not like I find men attractive in general, it’s like it’s just you. You’re so incredibly beautiful.” Harry leaned in and got a quick kiss.

Louis was blushing, “Beautiful?”

“Yea,” Now Harry was the one blushing. “You’re freaking gorgeous and you know it, especially in the bathroom today.”

“That was intense,” Louis let his hand run up under Harry’s shirt, “You had me completely undone and all because you decided to watch a little porn, huh?”

Harry licked his lips and bit a little at his bottom one, his eyes hooded as he looked down, “Yea, I got curious. I also found some really interesting things on tumblr. Artwork people have drawn of us, you know doing things. It’s really hot.”

“Yea it is, I’ve been getting off to that stuff for years. I’ll have to show you some of my favorites I’ve saved on my tablet.”

Harry nuzzled up into Louis’s neck, “Maybe we can recreate a few of them,” he whispered into his ear and sucked just a bit on his lobe.

Louis rolled them over so that he was on top hovering over Harry, “I know you said you want to take things slow and just fool around like we’ve been doing, but as soon as you’re ready, there are so many ways I want to take you completely apart.”

“Like what?” Harry’s voice was scratchy and deep.

“Everything, I’m going to open you up with my fingers, I’m going to eat you out until you’re a panting mess begging to cum, I’m going to fuck you into the mattress, and then I’m going to ride you hard and let you cum all over my face.” Louis teased him, running his fingers over his hardened length as he told him everything he wanted to do to him.

Harry lay there beneath him, mouth dry, head spinning, “Promise?”  
“Yes, baby, I promise, you tell me when you want me like that and I’ll make you feel so good.”

Harry kissed him hard on the mouth, letting his tongue caress over Louis’s, sucking on his lower lip, “Soon, Louis, soon.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made...

The last week had been filled with more concerts, interviews, traveling, and Harry and Louis growing closer. They were together every second that they had a spare moment which unfortunately wasn’t that often. Touring took up so much of their time that often the only alone time they had was at night on the bus or in their hotel room. The nights were often not enough time together as they were so exhausted from their days. Harry would cuddle up to Louis, some nights they would fool around, but mostly they would fall asleep tangled up in one another. 

Harry was snoring lightly against Louis as they lay there together on the bus as the lights of passing vehicles passed over the windows casting shadows across them. Louis wasn’t tired as he lay there watching Harry sleep taking in his perfect lips, his eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks as he dreamed. He couldn’t help but be nervous about seeing his family tomorrow and telling his sisters about his sexuality. He wished he could tell them about this thing between him and Harry, but Harry had said he wasn’t ready for that yet. 

The bus was so quiet except for the tires rolling over the interstate and the hum of the engine, it was soothing to Louis as he started to finally feel like he could fall asleep. He closed his eyes only to feel Harry nuzzle up closer into his side, his nose caressing over Louis’s neck. “Mm, I love you,” Harry moaned in his ear, “my Lou bear.” Louis’s body froze in place, his eyes opened at the words he heard. He glanced over to find Harry still asleep completely unaware of what he’d just said aloud. Louis lay there wide awake as the words played over and over again in his head. 

The sun came up and they were pulling up to the hotel in New York, Harry still pressed into his side, but Louis hadn’t been able to sleep all night. “Morning,” he said as Harry opened his eyes and looked up at him.

Harry stretched rolling over yawning before moving up and giving a sweet kiss to Louis, “Morning.” He was smiling and then he looked at Louis’s face, “Are you okay?”

Louis gulped not knowing how to answer really, he wasn’t sure he was okay and more than anything he wanted to talk to Harry about what he’d said in his sleep. He also knew that wasn’t fair to Harry to push something on him that he might not actually feel or be ready to say, “I’m just nervous about telling my sisters I guess, didn’t really sleep last night.”

“It’s going to be okay, you know they’ll love you no matter what right?” Harry reached up running his fingers through Louis’s hair. “You look terrible though.”

“Gee thanks,” Louis said sarcastically knowing that he probably did look like crap after no sleep and stressing out all night long.

Harry kissed him again, “Sorry, I mean you’re always gorgeous, but we need to get you some sleep before our families get here and we have to perform tonight. He checked the time on his phone, “We have some time before they get here, let’s go to our room and get you some rest, okay?” Louis just nodded and let Harry take the lead as he grabbed their bags and got them dressed before pulling them into the hotel and up to one of the penthouse suites. 

Louis walked over to the bed stripping his clothes as he went before crawling in between the sheets. Harry followed him in and wrapped him in his arms, “Wake me up before they get here so I can get ready, okay.”

“I will, now close your eyes and get some sleep,” Harry gently ran his fingers through his fringe and up and down his back lightly until Louis was fast asleep in his arms. 

A few hours later he was being woken up and felt a little better as Harry kissed him all over his face, “Okay, okay, I’m up, stop assaulting me.”

Harry giggled, “Our families are going to be here in about an hour, figured you’d want to shower and stuff.”

“And stuff, huh, is that your way of asking to join me?” Louis rolled over so he was facing Harry.

He was blushing as he answered, “Maybe, do we have time?”

Louis smirked as he grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him quickly into the bathroom, he quickly turned on the shower, checking the temperature of the water as he felt Harry’s hands on him pulling off his briefs. 

They stepped in together, the warm water running over them, Harry’s soapy hands all over his body and then he took their lengths together in his large hands stroking them until they were cumming over each other. Louis stood there afterwards letting Harry wash them off, getting in quick little kisses, and then the water was off and Harry was drying him off. It was all over too fast; Louis wanted more, he wasn’t ready to go downstairs and meet his family for lunch. 

Harry was there pushing him into the bedroom, “Now get dressed so we can get downstairs to greet everyone.”

Louis was rifling through his suitcase trying to decide what to wear when he looked over at Harry who was already dressed in tight blue jeans, and a white button up dress shirt that was tucked in and practically see through, “seriously, you can’t wear that.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Harry walked over looking at himself in the mirror and spinning around trying to see if there was a stain on it or something.

“You look hot as hell and I won’t be able to take my eyes off you and my entire family will know how badly I want to eat you alive. You should wear something baggy, you know like a trash bag.” Louis was blushing and already getting half hard again from just the way Harry looked in those jeans.

Harry smirked, “About that, I was thinking, well I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and I don’t know what I’m so stressed about. I want to tell them about us. I mean I don’t know how I necessarily define my sexuality and all that, but I want our families to know about this,” Harry motioned between the two of them. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening them again with confidence and stepping into Louis’s space. “I want to tell them I’m falling in love with you.”

Louis had thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest, but instead it was tears springing to his eyes. He’d heard Harry say it in his sleep last night, but this was different, this was a very awake Harry looking at him with adoration in his eyes for Louis. He couldn’t believe this was all really happening. “You’re falling in love with me?”

Harry just nodded his heart beating fast, “Yea, I know it’s fast, it hasn’t been all that long, but Louis I’ve known you for so long, and the way I feel when I’m with you, it’s stronger than anything I’ve ever known. I can’t explain it and I wish I’d realized all this sooner.”

“Hey, this happened just like it was supposed to,” Louis let his hands wrap around Harry’s waist pulling him close, “I know I’ve said it before, but I love you, so much. I mean I already did, before this all happened, and I love you even more now. You make me really happy.”

Harry was blushing, “So we can tell them, our families, you know about us?”

Louis shook his head yes, he was beaming with pride and love for the man in front of him. “We’ll do it at lunch or tonight after the show, which one sounds better?”

“As soon as possible, because I don’t think either of us are going to be able to keep our hands off each other for very long. I don’t want to hide it or lie about it. I think that’s what made me decide to tell them. I knew there was no way I could lie to my mom about this and I knew the minute she saw my face she would know something was different with me.” Harry grabbed his things and Louis found something to wear deciding on black jeans and then stole Harry’s Rolling Stones shirt out of his bag and put it on. “You look good in my shirt,” Harry kissed his collar bone that was showing, squeezed his hand, and pulled him out the door, “Okay, let’s go do this.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've loved writing this and I feel like it's almost done. A few more chapters and then I have to say goodbye to this fic.

They were alone in the elevator so Harry reached over taking Louis’ hand and kissing it before letting go just as the doors opened. He saw Anne and Gemma already at the front desk checking in so he bounded over to them surprising them with a big hug, “I’m so glad you are here.”

Anne hugged him back before stepping back and looking at her boy, “You’re not eating enough,” she squinted her eyes at him, “But you look happy.” She smiled at Harry and then noticed Louis just a few feet away, “Hey there gorgeous, get over here and give me a hug.”

“Hey Anne,” Louis wrapped his arms around her getting a big squeeze and then looking over at Harry and Gemma in a big hug as well. “My family here yet?”

“They should be here soon, I think they were right behind us getting a cab. We would’ve shared, but there wasn’t a car big enough for all of us.” Anne got her room key and then they were all headed up to their room together. 

Harry had his arm linked with his sister leaning against the wall of the elevator, “So, um, I know we are all going to lunch soon, but I need to talk to you both before that, but I, um, need to wait on Louis’ family to get here too.”

“Everything okay?” Anne looked concerned by the request, “What about the other boys?”

Harry shook his head, “No, just us,” the elevator opened and Harry helped them with their luggage and started to head down the hall.

Louis’s phone dinged in his pocket, he glanced at the screen seeing a text from Lottie, “They’re downstairs now, I’m going to go help them check in and then I’ll be right back up so we can talk. Room 632 right?”

Harry nodded and then he watched Louis catch the elevator back downstairs. Gemma looked over at him strangely, “So what’s going on, you two leaving the band or something? You’re acting all weird.”

“No, wouldn’t do that, it’s um, look I’ll tell you as soon as they get back, okay?” Harry was nervous, fidgeting with his rings.

Anne had just put her things down on her bed, “Is something going on between you two?”

Harry blushed and he really wished that his mom wasn’t always able to read him so well, “Please stop asking questions and just wait for Louis to get back up here.”

Gemma’s eyes almost bugged out of her head, “Oh my god, it is, you two are totally doing it?”

“Doing it? Really, Gemma, what are you 13, and I just need you two to keep your theories to yourself for just a few more minutes, please,” Harry knew he was shit at keeping secrets, he knew they both knew by the way they were staring at him, but he’d promised Lou they would tell the families together and that is what he was trying to do. A knock at the door and Harry was sprinting across the room to open it and there stood Louis with his mom and 4 of his sisters. “Hey, come on in.”

Louis ushered his family in the room and all the women in their life just stood there staring back at them. Neither of them knew exactly where to start or who should speak first and then Louis finally started speaking, “So, mom and Lottie know this about me, but I hadn’t told anyone else until recently. I wanted to tell the rest of you now since something has changed, but I guess I’m just trying to say that,” he took a big breath, “I’m gay.”

All the women were suddenly surrounding him hugging him, saying they loved him and supported him and how brave he was. It was a lot for Louis to take in and he may have cried a little not that he would ever admit it. “Baby, I’m so proud of you,” his mom’s voice in his ear.

“Thank you all, but that’s not it. The thing is I’ve had feelings for a while for Harry, I never said anything to him, but recently things have been happening, and well, we’re together. I love him very much and I hope you can all be happy for us.” Louis was nervous, his heart tight in his chest, but then Harry was holding his hand and he relaxed.

Gemma always the one to be blunt, “So, that mean you’re gay too, little brother?”

Harry blushed at her words, “Um, I don’t know exactly. I’ve always dated girls, but I’m falling for Louis and I want to be with him. I’m not really trying to label myself.”

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand tighter as they just stood there waiting and then all the women were all over both of them, hugging and kissing their cheeks, telling them they were so happy for them. Fizzy said she’d known it all along, that she had a feeling about them, and Louis hugged his little sister tightly. They all left to go downstairs for lunch where the band had rented out the restaurant for everyone to use for lunch. Louis walked with his mom next to him and his family and Harry right there nearby thinking it had all gone too easily. He’d always expected someone to have an unkind word, or question him about if he was sure he was gay, or something, but everyone had just accepted it. They were all happy for him and he couldn’t wipe off the smile from his face.

Harry walked a few paces behind with Anne, she put her arm around her son’s shoulders, “So, you’re happy then?”

“Mom, I’ve literally never been happier. He’s so special and I know I should have already told you about this, but I wanted to do it in person, and I wasn’t sure what you might say about it. I mean I know this is completely out of left field and I’m sorry to just sort of spring it on you.” Harry wasn’t sure how to say everything he wanted to tell her.

Anne just hugged him into her, “I’m happy if you’re happy, and that’s all I ever want for you. I want you to be happy and loved and I can see that he does that for you. It’s written all over both of your faces,” she whispered in his ear the next part, “It always has been.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise for Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this one!!!

The few days with their family seemed to go by too fast, before Louis knew it he was hugging them all saying goodbye. The band had one more night in New York before they had to get back on the road in the morning to finish out the US leg of the tour. Harry was beside him with his arm tightly around his waist as soon as they were all gone and they were left alone in the hotel room. This part was always the hardest; Louis hated saying goodbye to his family and so much of his life was now spent without them. He wouldn’t trade his career for anything, but he hated that it came as the expense of his loved ones. Harry was just there smiling at him mischief written all over his face, “What is that look for?” 

Harry just smirked, “Well, I um, want tonight to be special, so I may have some plans for us. I am taking you on a date, so I have to go handle some last-minute details and I want you to get ready.” He blushed suddenly and looked down at the carpet seeming to stare at his own two feet, “I uh, also want us to go farther tonight so I guess I’m giving you a heads up to prepare yourself for that too.”

“Go farther?” Louis just looked at him in confusion.

The green-eyed boy just chewed at his lower lip nervously, “I want to make love to you.” Harry’s cheeks only getting redder unable to say what he really meant out loud.

Louis’ face dawned in understanding and he just smiled in a way that it brightened his whole face. “Oh, you want to do butt stuff?”

“Louis,” Harry squealed out in embarrassment.

“Oh, you don’t want to do butt stuff?” Louis edged closer leaning in to whisper into Harry’s ear, “Cause I really want to know what it feels like to have you deep inside of me.”

Harry’s expression changed from laughter to arousal as his eyes darkened and he licked his lips in anticipation, “Yea,” his voice deeper than usual, “I want that.”

Louis just smiled looking up at Harry unsure how he got so lucky to get everything he’d ever wanted, “Good, now go get your errands done and I’ll get ready. What time are you picking me up?”

Harry glanced at his watch checking the time, “Around 6, so that gives you a couple hours, that okay?”

Louis nodded, got in a quick kiss and then watched Harry leave the hotel room with a spring in his step. He waited until he was sure he was gone before putting on his shoes, grabbing his wallet, and heading out the door. Across the street from the hotel was a drug store, and he tugged his hat lower down on his head as he ran over to it. He glanced at the middle-aged man running the cash register and sighed in relief that it wasn’t a young girl who might recognize him. Louis went about collecting the items he would need unsure if Harry would already have them and just wanting to be prepared either way. He looked down in his basket, condoms, lube, enema, and then grabbed a few more items he didn’t even need so his purchases weren’t painfully obvious.

Plastic bag in hand he ran back over to the hotel and up to his room. He looked through his clothes trying to decide exactly what he wanted to wear tonight wishing he had time to get something new for the occasion and then smiled as he texted out a message to his assistant before hopping in the shower. He took his time cleaning himself thoroughly so that everything would be ready for tonight. Louis had to keep his mind from Harry and what was going to happen later so he wouldn’t get distracted or nervous. He took his time to shave, style his hair, and then he heard a knock at the door and opened it to find his assistant holding a garment bag. “Thanks,” he said before grabbing it and closing the door.

Promptly at 6 he heard a knock and he opened it to find Harry in black dress pants and a black button up shirt that was barely buttoned at all showing off his tattoos underneath. He watched as Harry eyed him up and down taking in his dark navy suit with a cerulean blue shirt underneath, it was fitted in all the right areas and Louis knew he looked good in it. The expression on Harry’s face told him everything he needed to know, “You look really good,” Harry swallowing down and then parting his pink lips in a deep breath.

Louis pulled him quickly in the room, closing the door, and kissing him, “So do you,” he scanned his bare chest, “Did you miss a few of your buttons?”

Harry blushed, “You don’t like it? I can always button it all the way up.”

As he tried to start fastening them, Louis slapped his hand away, “Don’t you dare, now where are we going exactly that no one is going to recognize us?”

“It’s a surprise,” Harry just grinned in pride, “Now let’s go.” Louis walked a few steps behind just in case they were noticed in the hotel and followed Harry as he led him out a back entrance into an awaiting limo. The driver already there holding the door open as Louis climbed in. Once alone in the secluded car Harry reached out for Louis’ hand, “I’m really excited for tonight.”

Louis wiggled his eyebrows at him, “For later tonight or just tonight in general?”

“For all of it. I’ve been wanting to take you on an actual date, and I know it’s hard with who we are, but I’m pretty sure I took care of everything.” Harry brought Louis’ hand up to his mouth, kissing over each knuckle. Louis leaned back taking it all in, he’d dreamed of moments like this with Harry, but he’d never really expected them. He’d gone so long just wishing for things and now it was all so real. They’d gone from friends, to something more, to telling the family, to falling in love, and now an actual date. He almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure it was all really happening. “What are you thinking?” Harry asked when he’d gotten quiet.

“Just how lucky I am. I can’t believe I actually get to be with you”, Louis leaned over kissing Harry quickly and then they were stopping. He was suddenly nervous as the door opened and he followed Harry out into what looked like a back alleyway. “Uh, where are we?”

Harry smiled, “This is the back entrance, so no one sees us”, he took his hand and pulled him through a doorway. He led Louis into a candlelit restaurant, a server guided them into a large room with lush greenery, floor to ceiling windows looking out onto the Hudson River. The room was full of empty tables with white table cloths and candles lighting the room in a warm amber glow. “Pick a table,” Harry whispered to Louis.

Louis was completely overwhelmed by it all, “This is too much.”

“Nothing is too much for you, baby. Now pick a table, the whole place is ours tonight.” Harry watched as Louis walked around all the tables toward the window, the restaurant was nestled underneath the Brooklyn Bridge with a view of the New York skyline across the river. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it? I saw the pictures online, made some calls, and here we are. I wanted you to see this view and well, it’s amazing what we can do with all this money.”

“Harry, it’s breathtaking. I can’t believe you did this,” Louis took a seat at one of the tables by the window and Harry sat down across from them.

The server was at their side, “Welcome to The River Café, the chef has prepared a 6-course signature tasting menu with wine pairing for you this evening. My name is Chandra and I’ll be taking care of you this evening. You two ready to have some fun?”

They both nodded and then she was gone to get together their first course. Harry held Louis’ hand across the table enjoying the view, they talked about the tour, their families, and their dreams after they enjoyed course after course of amazing food and wine. Starting with a summer salad with grilled watermelon and a white balsamic vinaigrette, a bay scallop ceviche, then truffled mushroom wellington, lobster pasta in marinara with spinach gratin, black sea bass with browned butter and fresh artichokes, and then lastly for dessert a sorbet plate with peach, blueberry, and buttermilk sorbets in a blueberry sauce. They raved over each small course, getting tipsy as each glass of wine came, and once it was over they just sat there for a while gazing across the table into each other’s eyes. It was romantic and it was more than Louis had ever expected to be able to do out with Harry. 

It was a perfect evening as they left and headed back to the limo waiting in the back alley. “I wish we could go for a walk across the bridge or ice skating, but I know for now we have to be hidden,” Harry paused, “I just hope that one day we won’t have to. I want to take you out for real with people surrounding us, and I know you’re not ready for that and I know our management will have a complete meltdown, but I love you Louis, and I guess what I’m saying is I want everything with you.”

Louis had to choke back the tears threatening to spill over his cheeks, “Harry I want that too, I mean someday, I’m not sure about when, and I guess we need to have a conversation with our teams to see how they feel about this. I love you too, so much more than I knew I could. Thank you for tonight, it was perfect.”

“We still have more back at the hotel, I have to say I’m pretty nervous, but I want it. I want to make you feel how much I love you.” Harry let his hand wander onto Louis’ thigh.

Louis just smiled, “No need to be nervous, love, we will go slow, and take our time. It’ll be so good because it’ll be us,” he laid his hand on top of Harry’s and even as the city buzzed by them they could only see each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you are all going to like the next chapter, just saying...


End file.
